dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sadida
The Sadida or Sadida's Shoes are a curious and peaceful tribe of nature-loving creatures native to the world of Dofus. Though peaceful in nature; in battle, the Sadida can be a powerful ally. Through numerous nature-based attacks, used in conjunction with the summoning of a variety of Dolls, the Sadida can make a significant impact on a battle either alone or in a group. The Sadidas have access to a number of Doll-summoning spells. The Sadida Dolls (unlike many summons) do not generally deal Direct damage. Instead, they serve as strategic pawns in battle. Though a single Doll may be less than efficient, they can be used to overwhelm some of the best opponents. The Dolls are mainly used as distractions, and many Dolls can cripple opponents with MP, AP, and AP loss resistance removal spells. This can effectively render an opponent helpless with no movement or usable actions. The lack of offensive summons often leaves the Sadida to cause damage by other means; while the dolls only serve to distract, disable and tease. This isn't a problem since the Sadida can deal gratuitous damage. Besides the Sadida's natural tendency to attack with great strength, it also has numerous viney "brambles at its disposal to dole out some quite substantial damage. These brambles sprout forth from the earth to subdue and damage the Sadida's enemies. Many a creature has tasted the vine-lash of the Sadida Boots and most cannot palate the flavor. Spell Overview: In addition to the brambles mentioned above, the Sadida also has a variety of other nature-based spells in its arsenal. These include: poisoning spells, earthly spells (the ability to cause earthquakes and conjure forth destructive winds), and even an ability which allows transformation into a nigh invulnerable tree. The Sadida does lack any party buffs. This class can be specialized, through doll use and other spells, to reduce a target to a useless shell of its former self through MP and AP removal. The Sadida can also be specialized in the use of bewitchments that deal damage to all characters in the battle. Weapon Options: The Sadida's weapon of choice is the Staff (100% damage), with Wands (95% damage) as a secondary choice. Some more obscure builds may use a Bow and Bow Skill to complement the Sadida's natural ranged attacks. It has even been suggested that Dagger Skill could be a viable option due to the low AP cost, despite the damage penalty. Characteristics Strength: In general, Strength is a major Sadida's Shoes core characteristic. The majority of Sadida's attacks are Earth based attacks. However, despite being their primary characteristic, strength has its first soft cap at only 50, so Sadida progress slightly slower than many other Strength based classes. Vitality: It is common for Sadidas to choose Vitality in later levels when Strength is no longer a reasonable option (usually at 250 base when the soft cap of 3:1 begins). Intelligence: Sadidas do have some Fire based attacks so Intelligence can be an option for you characteristic points. There are some very strong PvP builds using Intelligence as a core. Chance: Sadidas have only two Water based attacks so Chance is not normally a primary statistic for Sadidas. The one spell (Tear) is learned at a fairly low level and can be very powerful. Note: Since Tear does more consistent damage than almost all of the Sadida's other attacks, and since Chance has a higher soft cap than Strength some unorthodox builds use it as a major attack. Agility: Sadidas also only have one spell linked to the Agility stat, and therefore is not normally a core characteristic. Wisdom: Like all of the classes, Sadida use an increased Wisdom for more experience point gains. Since Wisdom maintains a softcap of 3:1 from level 1 it is rarely increased with characteristic points. Class Spells Equipment Weapons Axe Bow Dagger Hammer Pickaxe Scythe Shovel Staff Sword Wand -10% -10% -10% -5% -10% -10% -10% 0% -10% -10% Class Set The Sadida Class Set is the Wild Set. Builds °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build Leveling See the general Leveling guide or the specific build pages. Temple Training dopple The Sadida Dopple can be found at the Sadida Temple. General strategy is as follows: Trivia Sadida spelled backwards is Adidas, which is a major sports equipment manufacturer. This refers to their shoes, as the class is called "Sadida's Shoes". Category:Class